Abstract Intelligent intraoperative display of anatomic and physiologic information coupled to real time situational awareness to critical tissues will benefit all surgery. The current surgical vision is limited to naked human eyes in open surgery or more recently using laparoscopic digital imaging for minimally invasive surgery and robot assisted surgery. In laparoscopic vision, although the visualization of surface anatomy and tissue physiology in the surgical field-of-view has been enhanced by recent advances in optical imaging technology, the imaging paradigm still remains passive and still poses a significant challenge due to the inherent narrow peripheral vision and limited depth perception. We propose the next generation laparoscopic vision system that provides intelligent display of unrecognized tissue structures to human eyes. Our proposed use of a new paradigm and surgical vision technology (called ISVisionTM), equipped with modular plenoptic 3-D Color/HD camera and snapshot NIR hyperspectral imager, will permit a clear visualization of the critical target tissue-of-interest, surrounding anatomy into the operative field, and situational awareness for both the tool and tissue to the surgeon. Our Phase I effort comprises of engineering the clinically viable ISVision platform and testing the performance of its intraoperative use. Specifically, the ISVision system will clearly and precisely identify different tissue characteristics, accurately displaying physiologic information including tissue perfusion and blood flow. Following the Phase 1, we anticipate undertaking a Phase II project, during which we will develop a clinical grade ISVision system and investigate its performance and utility in the operating room. While the initial focus of the Phase I and II effort is on the complex surgery such as liver resection due to crucial nature of critical sub-surface structures located underneath liver hilum and parenchyma, the ISVision system will potentially play an enabling role in all surgeries and establish it as a vital component of the operating room of the future.